


The Benefits of Exercise

by laughter_now



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughter_now/pseuds/laughter_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones likes to work out in the privacy of their quarters. Jim...well, Jim really appreciates the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything associated with the Star Trek franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> First posted to my lj onMay 25th, 2011.

_**The Benefits of Exercise**_  
  
  
The one thing not many people knew about Leonard McCoy was that he did a whole lot to keep himself in good shape. Now, of course part of that came with being a doctor and the odd hours and long shifts he worked, with being on his feet for long surgeries, with hurrying and sometimes downright running from Medical to wherever else aboard he was needed. Also, Bones probably knew all the reasons why it was healthy to stay as fit as possible, and he was one of the few people who mostly lived by what he preached.  
  
But Jim prided himself with knowing that this wasn't all there was to it. Hiding underneath that blue uniform shirt was a pretty well-sculpted physique, but in all honesty Jim couldn't say that he was too sad about the fact that Bones' build wasn't ship-wide knowledge. Though the way Bones' uniform shirt struggled to contain the shift and flexion of biceps, triceps and deltoids was an obvious and public spectacle if one only knew where and when to look. And hell yeah, Jim knew where and when to look for it, and wasn't ashamed to admit that he snuck a peek whenever he could.  
  
Occasionally, he delved in developing schemes that implied bribing the quartermaster to issue Bones shirts that were a size too small. Or he contemplated how many bottles of Scotch it would take to bribe Scotty into screwing with the automated laundry system so that Bones' clothes would shrink in the wash. But those schemes never got past the planning stage, what with them being a blatant abuse of his power and all, and Starfleet really frowned upon that kind of thing. Probably it was a good thing, too, because Jim thought it was going to be quite hard being in command of a starship with a constant boner.  
  
Besides, it wasn't the worst possible fate in the world to have the private privilege to peel Bones out of his uniform shirt as soon as they were off duty. As long as he was the one who got to run his hands and lips over the smooth curves of his muscles, along the ridges and dips of that particularly well-toned physique, Jim would be mad to complain about anything.  
  
He had always known that Bones took care of his body, of course. The constant rants about _how vegetables might just save your life one day_ or – Jim's personal favorite – _how fried pork is eventually going to kill you_ had been a pretty good indicator right from the start. And already back during their Academy days, Bones had worked out regularly. He still did. They both did, though their schedules and personal preferences rarely had them working out together.  
  
Jim was a runner. He used the treadmills in the gym a few times a week, but mostly he preferred to run the length of the J-Deck corridor that ran around the width of the saucer section's curvature. It was the longest corridor aboard the ship, and two rounds along it during early gamma shift was enough to wind him down after a long day on the Bridge. Most days, it was all the exercise Jim needed.  
  
Bones rarely ran at all, and neither did he share Jim's preference for grappling and other self-defense exercises. No, Bones was more of a loner when it came to exercising. He didn't particularly care for running, but he had a strict cardiovascular exercise program that he stuck to whenever his duties allowed it. While he avoided the treadmills for the most part, he regularly used the stationary bikes or the rowing machine for his workout, and it was no rarity to see him working with the weights, either. Jim appreciated the results, even though he was rarely treated the sight of Bones mid-workout.  
  
Not unless it was one of those days where Bones couldn't be bothered to be amongst other people, and chose the solitude of their quarters for his workout. And even so, it happened rarely, if at all, that Jim walked in on one of those workouts. So rarely that it took Jim completely by surprise when he entered their quarters to the sight of his husband on the floor, wearing nothing but a pair of workout shorts. Jim stopped short barely a step into their quarters, as his eyes took in the sight in front of him.  
  
Bones was shirtless – gloriously so, if Jim was the one to judge. In fact, other than those red shorts and his workout shoes he wasn't wearing much of anything, revealing a wide expanse of tanned skin that was glistening with sweat.  
  
The door swished shut behind him, but Jim barely registered the sound over the visual overload he was being treated. Bones had pushed the coffee table against the opposite wall to clear space in the living area, and the small workout bench which was normally stored folded up under their bed stood in its space. Bones was on the ground beside it doing push-ups, and Jim's blood did a spontaneous dive south at the sight. As he watched, Bones lowered himself down slowly, and the muscles in the back of his arms and his shoulders shifted underneath his skin. He held the position for a second, then pushed up again with an audible exhale, and Jim couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips at the sight.  
  
The air in the room was stagnant with the clean, sharp scent of sweat, a scent that set Jim's heart pounding in his chest as he couldn't help but stare as Bones ran through his repetitions of push-ups. He was holding his hands close together and had his elbows pushed out, the muscles in his arms straining as he lifted his body and lowered himself again. But all those were images Jim saw but didn't really register over the sight of muscles shifting under skin, and the sounds of Bones' sharp and controlled breathing. Distantly, he was aware that Bones was counting his push-ups, but he was getting so aroused by the sights and sounds of Bones working out that barely anything was able to penetrate the lust-filled haze in his head. It was like something had flicked a switch inside his head, shifting him from _tired and relaxed at the end of a long day at work_ to _horny as hell_ in a second.  
  
Bones was turned away from him and apparently hadn't heard the door open upon Jim's entry. It was only when he finished his set of push-ups and got to his feet that he noticed Jim's presence.  
  
"Hey," he said, reaching for his towel. He was breathing hard, and the sound sent a very pleasant shiver down Jim's spine. "I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Jim shrugged, his brain incapable of processing more than the drops of sweat that were running down the side of Bones' neck until Bones wiped them away. He wanted to say something about how the experiment Scotty had wanted his opinion on had gone over quickly and without a hitch, but it seemed that his tongue no longer followed his brain's commands. Bones didn't seem to notice, though. He turned towards the workout bench and draped his towel over it.  
  
"You're early. Just two more sets and a shower, then we can go to the mess and grab dinner."  
  
He draped himself on the workbench so that his upper body was hanging over the edge, hooked his feet tightly against the bench and brought his hands up against his head.  
  
"Give me twenty minutes, okay?"  
  
Jim's response might have been a whimper as Bones started a set of back extensions. He began lifting and lowering his upper body in regular intervals, and what little capacity Jim might have left for coherent thought left as the remainder of his blood abandoned his brain and dropped south. The strong muscles in Bones' back shifted under his skin each time he moved, and Jim's cock was throbbing against his suddenly uncomfortably tight uniform pants. The only thing Jim could hear over the pounding of his heart was the sound of Bones' breathing – a long inhale when he lowered his body, followed by a sharply pressed exhale each time he lifted himself up again.  
  
Jim knew he was staring, but he couldn't have stopped if his life depended on it. There was something almost hypnotic about the rhythm of Bones' movement – the regular up and down, in time with his breaths as well as Jim's own. Whether he knew it or not, Bones was emanating pure sex, and Jim was sure that if he kept watching this for much longer, even his heartbeat would adapt to the rhythm of Bones' movements.  
  
But Bones stopped before it could come to that, and Jim finally tore himself out of his stupor and took a few steps farther into the room. He had no idea where he took the strength let alone the coordination from, but somehow he managed to move without stumbling over his own feet.  
  
Bones noticed though, as he unhooked his feet from the workout bench and slid into a different position so that now his upper body was lying on the bench and he started to lift and lower his legs in a set of reverse back extensions. For just a moment he looked up as he repositioned himself, and when his eyes met Jim's something flashed in them – a mixture of amusement, fondness, but there was a little bit of challenge and excitement in it, too.  
  
Because Bones knew the effect he had on Jim. While a long way from what Jim would call vain, after all those years Bones knew that Jim appreciated the sight of him in any and all situations. _Of course_ Bones knew. And damn if he wasn't above using that knowledge against Jim. This might have been an innocent workout just a few minutes ago, but right now there was no trace of innocence left in the way Bones' body was moving. His body was outstretched along the workout bench, arms stretched above his head and hands gripping the side of the seat as his legs moved up and down. The muscles in his lower back were shifting constantly, long legs outstretched with seemingly no effort at all, and that ass…  
  
Jim gulped as his eyes caught on that particularly fine piece of Bones' anatomy. He might be wearing shorts, but in his current position those left next to nothing to the imagination, and Jim felt his mouth turn dry at the thought that hell, this was Bones – his _husband_ for crying out loud – and if he wanted to he could just go over and grab those firm cheeks with his hands, he could lick along the dip of Bones' spine and taste the salty sweat mingle with the taste of Bones' skin, he could do all that and so much more if he could only manage to move from his spot near the door…  
  
Jim was moving without second thought then, rounding the partition that separated their sleeping area from the rest of their quarters. With a single-minded focus he went to the bedside table and started to rummage around in the drawer. He didn't find what he was looking for though, and his mind ran frantically through his memories of the past night to figure out where the hell the lube had ended up. If he didn't find it right the fuck now…  
  
He finally found it wedged between the mattress and the bed frame with no recollection at all how it could have possibly ended up there. But that didn't matter, either. Jim closed his fingers around the tube and immediately turned back towards the living area, unwilling to miss just a second more than necessary of the sight of his husband in his current state.  
  
Bones had finished his workout by now, and was standing next to the workout bench, an eyebrow raised and an almost amused expression on his face as he saw Jim approach. He was breathing heavily, his chest lifting and lowering visibly, and Jim watched how a drop of sweat rolled down Bones' throat and towards his chest where it vanished in the sprinkle of dark hairs.  
  
Now that he was moving, Jim could no longer understand how he could have been rooted to the spot earlier, not when the most important thing in the world right now seemed to be to get as close to his husband, as quickly as possible. Bones had the towel in his hand and was about to wipe away that delicious drop of sweat as Jim stepped right into his personal space, and the amusement in his eyes turned to surprise as Jim batted the towel away.  
  
It was the most natural thing then to lean in and run his tongue along the heated flesh, tracing the path the drop of sweat had taken upwards, from Bones' chest up to his throat. Bones' skin was hot and salty under his tongue, and Jim felt the hitch in his husband's breath, heard the small moan that escaped those full lips as Jim licked a stripe up his throat.  
  
"Damn it Jim, do you know how unsanitary…"  
  
Jim kissed him then, the one proven method to shut Bones up in all situations. Bones' mouth was hotter than normal, too, tasting of salt and slightly metallic yet still so uniquely like Bones that it forced a moan from Jim's throat and he pressed closer, one hand against the back of his husband's neck to pull him in even closer.  
  
Bones was immediately responsive against him, all his previous concerns about the hygiene of what they were doing forgotten as he kissed Jim back as if his life depended on it. A distant part of Jim's brain was aware of how easily the endorphin-rush of a good workout could turn into arousal, but most of his brain wasn't really able to comprehend anything beyond _Bones_ and _mine_ and _now_.  
  
While their tongues were still battling for dominance, Jim reached down with his free hand and cupped Bones through his shorts. Bones moaned into Jim's mouth, pressing his hips into the touch. He was getting hard, his cock filling further as Jim stroked him through the fabric. After all these years it still made Jim breathless how responsive Bones was to him, how receptive he was to Jim's touch, and that he was the only one who ever got to see the other man like this.  
  
"Jim…" Bones panted helplessly against Jim's lips, but Jim didn't have any breath left to reply. Not while Bones' shorts were still in the way of his hand, and definitely not while there was a wide expanse of tanned, sweat-slick skin within reach of his lips and tongue. While he licked and nipped a line along Bones' collarbone, his hand was fumbling with the drawstring of the other man's shorts. It took way too long, but eventually the knot came undone and Jim pushed the shorts down.  
  
"You damn tease," he whispered hoarsely, nipping the side of Bones' neck sharply as he wrapped his hand around Bones' cock, relishing in the feeling of it filling and hardening further under his fingers. Jim jerked it once, tight and without any lube to ease the way, and Bones threw his head back and moaned. Jim seized the opportunity to press his mouth against Bones' again, swallowing the sound as he tightened his hand around Bones' erection.  
  
"Do you know what you do to me? What it does to me to come home and find you like this?" He accentuated his words with another jerk of Bones' cock, and a swipe of his tongue along the well-defined outline of a pectoral muscle, and the sound Bones made went straight to Jim's own cock.  
  
"Half naked and sweating, and those sounds you made with each push-up, don't tell me that wasn't deliberate. Don't tell me you didn't know it was going to make me hard in an instant, Bones."  
  
Bones answer was to pull Jim into another kiss, one that was so hard it was almost bruising. Jim didn't know where he took the coordination from, but somehow he was moving them the few steps over towards the workout bench. It took an insane effort to tear himself away from Bones long enough to pull Bones' shorts down properly. He was so hard, his cock hurt as it was straining against the confines of his uniform pants. For a second he contemplated taking this to the bedroom and making it last, but he was too far gone already. He needed Bones _now_ , and he needed him hard and fast.  
  
"Jim…"  
  
Bones sounded just as needy as Jim felt, and that was all the incentive Jim needed to tear himself away from the heat of Bones body. Bones used the moment to step out of the shorts that were pooling around his ankles, and Jim took in the debauched sight his husband made, his cock hard and jutting up, hair mussed – and when the hell had that happened? – panting with his mouth open, full lips red and swollen.  
  
The temptation was big to just press against that toned body and rub himself against him until he came, but Jim resisted, though it cost an almost superhuman effort.  
  
"Turn around," he rasped out, guiding Bones along with his free hand until he had him right where he wanted him – kneeling on the workout bench, that gorgeous ass stretched towards him. Jim bit back a hungry whimper, and couldn't resist the urge to reach out and run his hand along Bones' flank, cupping his firm left cheek in his hand for a moment before he reluctantly let go.  
  
He was still holding the lube in his right hand, and he had been clutching the tube so tightly that his sweaty fingers had left indentations in the flexible material. Hurriedly, he flipped open the cap and squirted some lube onto his fingers.  
  
"Jim," Bones panted. "Hurry the hell up."  
  
He was trying, but it was so hard not to get lost in the sight of Bones in front of him like this, kneeling on the bench naked except for his shoes, all but shaking in anticipation of Jim's touch. His tanned skin was still glistening with sweat, and Jim wanted nothing more than to kiss and caress every single inch of it. But he was too far gone already, his cock throbbing almost painfully, and if he didn't get inside Bones as quickly as possible, he was going to come into his pants like a horny teenager.  
  
At the first touch of Jim's lubed finger to his hole, Bones made a keening sound and pushed back against him. If Bones' skin was hot, the inside of his body felt like a furnace, incredibly hot and tight around his finger.  
  
"God, Bones. You're so tight. And you can't wait for it, can you? Can't wait until I've got you opened up enough to push my cock into you."  
  
His answer was a long, drawn out moan as he worked a second finger in along with the first and unerringly sought out his prostate. "More. Jim, please…more."  
  
Jim smiled and gave in to the temptation to lean down and bite one of those tempting cheeks in gentle reprimand.  
  
"Patience, Bones. You keep telling me it's a virtue."  
  
"Fuck." Bones' hips were actively snapping back against Jim's fingers, and it was clear that right now, patience wasn't amongst his virtues. Jim would have loved to comply, but he was already going as fast as he could in their current position. The workout bench was too narrow and Bones couldn't spread his legs apart properly to ease the way for Jim. It probably would have been easier to flip Bones on his back and have him spread his legs, but Bones loved it when Jim took him from behind. There was something about the angle that drove his husband crazy, and Jim gladly obliged with that preference, especially now that Jim needed to be buried inside of him before he burst.  
  
But no matter how urgent, Jim wasn't going to take Bones without preparation, no matter how frantically his husband canted his hips back against his fingers. He was making almost desperate sounds each time Jim's fingers brushed against his prostate. Jim squeezed some more lube onto his hand and worked a third finger into Bones' hole, and the moan Bones made at that was borderline obscene.  
  
"Jim please…I need…damn it, please…"  
  
Under any other circumstances, Jim would have probably relished in the fact that he had reduced his otherwise so verbose husband to monosyllables, but right now he was too busy getting his pants and briefs down without coming from any accidental friction. He slicked himself up, and then his hands were against Bones' hips and his cock was pushing into his tight heat.  
  
"You're…god, so tight. You're so tight…"  
  
He wanted to go slow, wanted to give Bones time to get used to him to make up for the hurried preparation, but then Bones was pressing back against him until he was buried all the way inside of him.  
  
"Bones…"  
  
"Fuck…come on, Jim. Move." Bones tried to move desperately, but his position on the workout bench didn't give him the leverage he needed to properly fuck himself on Jim's cock. "Fuck me, damn it."  
  
If Jim had any breath left for a reply, he might have said something about pushy bottoms. As it was, it was all he could do to lean over Bones' broad back and start moving his hips. Bones body was providing pure friction against his cock, hot and tight and just perfect, and within moments Jim was holding on to Bones' shoulders as he started pushing his hips back and forth. Beneath him, Bones was moaning, a sound Jim felt vibrate through his husband's broad back, and this was as close to perfect as it got. But he was too worked up, and he wasn't going to last long – not with Bones writhing underneath him like the picture of pure debauchery.  
  
"Bones…not gonna last…"  
  
"Touch me," came the growled reply, and Jim complied, though he couldn't have said how he was able to release his death-grip on Bones' shoulder to bring his hand under them to reach for Bones' cock. Most of his weight was resting on Bones' back like that, his hips were still pistoning in and out of his husband's body as fast and as hard as he could. Bones' cock was hard and leaking as Jim's fingers closed around it, and as Jim started to stroke he began mouthing the skin on Bones' back, kissing, biting and licking every inch he could reach.  
  
He was getting close, and judged by the way Bones' moans were turning into harsh and guttural groans, so was he. Jim's hips were starting to ache from the speed and the force of his thrusts, and the room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, of moans and sighs and the occasional loud groan, and that soundtrack as well as the smell of sweat and sex alone would have been enough to drive Jim to the edge of climax.  
  
Desperately he tightened his fingers around Bones' cock, his grip tethering on the edge between pleasant and almost but not quite painful, and Bones' muscles tightened around him in response.  
  
"Bones…Bones I can't…I'm gonna…"  
  
Bones pushed back against Jim's cock with as much force as he could muster, and Jim sped up the movement of his hand, running his thumb over the head, fingering the slit…  
  
"Jim!"  
  
With that hoarse shout, Bones' body clenched around him, and Jim felt the slick warm wetness on his fingers as his husband climaxed. Jim felt Bones' release as a full-body shudder beneath him and he stroked him through the waves of his release. He kept pounding his hips into the incredibly tight heat once more, twice more, but then it was all too much and he felt his own climax roll through him. He distantly heard himself call out Bones' name, his cries muffled as his mouth closed over hot skin. He kept on thrusting as his cock pulsed inside Bones' body, his heart beating so hard and fast against his ribs that Bones had to be able to feel it pounding against his back.   
  
With a sigh, he sank against Bones' broad back, panting harshly into his husband's skin as his body came down from the incredible rush of his orgasm. He could just stay here, pressed up against the man he loved, sleepy and sated…  
  
"Jim!"  
  
Bones' voice sounded distressed, and instantly Jim's eyes snapped open in alarm. Though he didn't think he'd have the strength for it Jim lifted himself slightly off Bones' back, his mind flashing in alarm that maybe he had been too rough, maybe it hadn't been enough preparation and he had hurt him…  
  
"Bones, what's wrong?"  
  
"You're a little heavy," Bones pressed out, and now that he looked Jim could clearly see his arms shaking slightly with the strain of holding up both their weight. Though he wasn't too sure that his legs were going to comply, Jim straightened up and carefully pulled out of Bones' body. It took a bit of effort, but eventually Jim managed to rearrange them so that they were both straddling the workout bench, Bones' back leaning against Jim's chest. They were both breathing hard and covered in sweat, Bones' come was slowly drying on the seat beneath them, but Jim couldn't have moved if his life depended on it. It was all he could do to pull Bones tightly against himself and rub his palms gently across the strained muscles of Bones' upper arms.  
  
"God, Bones." Jim didn't even know what to say, so he settled on pressing a kiss against the back of Bones' left shoulder. Bones flinched slightly, and as Jim leaned back a little he saw the bite mark that stood out clearly against his husband's skin. Jim remembered the feeling of skin against his lips, remembered that he had been mouthing along Bones' shoulder as his climax hit him, but he didn't remember biting down. He had never bitten Bones before, not like that. The bite hadn't broken the skin, but he must have bitten down hard, because the imprints of his single teeth were clearly visible. There were other marks on Bones' back, too, most of them along the line of his spine where Jim must have nipped and bitten the skin.  
  
He pressed an apologetic kiss right next to the worst bruise on Bones' shoulder, but Bones merely made a content sound in the back of his throat and leaned further into Jim, turning his body sideways to catch Jim's lips in a lazy and satisfied kiss. But they were both still out of breath and forced to break apart quickly. Bones chuckled and shook his head at Jim.  
  
"Damn it, Jim. All I did was work out for a little while."  
  
Jim smiled and pressed a kiss against Bones' unmarred shoulder. "No. That was no workout, Bones. That was a damn tease. Hell, I come home from work and you're sweaty and nearly naked; it was like walking onto the set of a porn movie."  
  
He picked up the discarded towel and gently started to wipe away the traces of come from Bones' skin. Bones shifted under the ministrations and couldn't quite suppress another wince.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"  
  
He hadn't seen any blood when he had pulled out, but the sex had been hard and fast, and the preparation had been perfunctory at best. And as great as it had been to take Bones like that for a change, if he had hurt him…  
  
"No." Bones shook his head and pulled Jim in for another kiss. "I'm just a little sore. And it probably wasn't the cool down my muscles needed after the workout. Nothing a warm shower can't fix, darlin'."  
  
"We both could probably do with a shower."  
  
Not only that, but their position was anything but comfortable, too. Jim was still mostly dressed, and his pants were bunched uncomfortably around his thighs while Bones was naked and sweaty, and starting to shiver in the cool air of the room. As much as Jim wanted nothing more than to be pressed up against Bones as closely as possible, this would get uncomfortable very soon. He pressed another kiss against Bones' shoulder and gave him a gentle pat on the butt.  
  
"Come on, old man. Let's get you into the shower before your muscles seize up."  
  
"I'm gonna give you _old man_ ," Bones grumbled as he got up from the workout bench on slightly shaky legs. Jim grinned and couldn't resist the temptation to pinch one of those firm cheeks as he passed him on the way to the bathroom.  
  
"I'm counting on it."  
  
Bones growled in response, and Jim decided to take that as a promise. For now, there was a hot shower and the prospect of a whole lot of naked wet skin in his immediate future. He had the distinct feeling that the rest of this night was going to be just awesome.  
  
  
 _ **The End**_


End file.
